Sleep Over
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendapatkan tamu tak terduga di malam hari/ "Tetsuya tidak akan tega membiarkan tamunya berdiri di luar, bukan?"/ "Kalau tamuku itu Akashi-kun, aku akan tega."/ warn inside. an AkaKuro fiction/ AU/ RnR


**Sleep Over**

 _Original story by_ **No-VIZ HB**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aka** shi Seijuuro **X Kuro** ko Tetsuya

Romance, Friendship

Rate **T**

 **Warning; fict ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, MaleXMale, OOC dan typo yang bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan tekan tombol back.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu malam, atau paling nge _trend_ disebut Malam Minggu. Orang bilang malam yang panjang, malam yang asyik untuk berduaan dengan sang kekasih. Dan itu hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang memiliki PASANGAN. Dan bagi para _single_ atau bahasa _gaul_ anak muda jaman sekarang sering disebut _jomblo._ Hanya mampu menggigit jari dan menghabiskan malam ini dengan pemandangan yang mampu membuat panas mata. Pilihan terbaik bagi _mereka_ adalah tidak keluar dari rumah.

Seperti salah satu tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Seorang pemuda yang masih diragukan _gender_ aslinya oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena memiliki paras manis dan cenderung cantik.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis yang beberapa bulan lagi berusia 17 tahun. Si pemilik manik _azure_ serupa mahkota di kepalanya.

Malam minggu, seorang diri di rumah karena ditinggal keluarganya yang berkunjung ke rumah salah satu sanak keluarganya, bukan masalah besar baginya. Pun bukan masalah besar bagi dirinya yang hanya menghabiskan malam yang panjang ini, dengan hanya berdiam diri di rumah saja. Tidak seperti anak remaja seusianya yang pergi keluar dengan gandengan di tangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang _single,_ tapi ia tidak terima disebut _jomblo._ Dirinya memang tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi bukan berarti dirinya tidak _laku_. Justru sebaliknya, banyak siswa perempuan maupun lelaki di sekolahnya yang mengantri untuk menjadikannya pacar. Dirinya sendiri hanya merasa heran, karena lebih banyak siswa laki-laki yang menyukainya dibandingkan siswa perempuan.

Menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Dirinya saat ini memang sedang tidak berniat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dirinya terlalu mencintai kebebasan dan menurutnya, sebuah _hubungan_ seperti itu hanya membuat dirinya terkekang. Tanpa menjalin sebuah hubungan saja ia sudah terkekang oleh _seseorang_.

Tsk. Mengingat _nya_ saja sudah mampu membuat wajah yang terbiasa datar itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Salahkan saja _orang itu_ yang selalu membuat hari-harinya yang tenang di sekolah, berubah menjadi menegangkan. Dan hari libur seperti ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggunya. Terbebas dari segala terror yang dilakukan _orang itu._

Mendengus. Dirinya hanya memerlukan beberapa buku karya sastra maupun light Novel dan Vanila Milkshake yang menjadi _pendamping_ nya saat ini, untuk menghabiskan waktu berharganya. Dirinya juga terlalu mencintai benda dan minuman itu dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain dua benda itu. Termasuk seorang kekasih.

Seperti yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

Setumpuk light novel yang belum ia selesaikan maupun yang baru ia beli, akan menjadi _teman_ setianya untuk menghabiskan malam yang panjang ini. Seorang diri di rumah bukanlah masalah baginya, melainkan berkah baginya, karena ia memiliki kebebasan untuk tidur selarut apapun. Tentunya dengan membaca semua light novel kesukaannya.

Duduk berselonjor di atas _single bed_ di kamarnya. Iris _cerulean_ itu masih terpaku pada light novel yang terbuka di pertengahan halaman. Bola matanya bergulir, menatap setiap deretan huruf yang tertera di atas kertas. Tak menghiraukan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, termaksud buku-buku yang berserakan di sampingnya. Membacanya khidmat, seolah dirinya tengah tersedot dalam cerita yang ditawarkan buku tersebut.

Tangannya bergerak memindahkan halaman demi halaman, sementara iris _cerulean_ itu tetap terfokus pada deretan kalimat pada lembaran kertas yang terbuka. Sesekali tangannya mengambil segelas susu kocok buatannya sendiri yang ia taruh di atas meja _buffet_ di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan kemudian menyeruputnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bacaan.

Dirinya masih terhanyut dalam keheningan membaca, sebelum suara gaduh menginterupsi kegiatan sakralnya.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk secara brutal.

Kepala dengan helaian _teal_ itu menoleh. Menatap jam digital yang berada di atas meja _buffet_ berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Menelisik angka yang terdapat pada benda itu.

10:15 pm.

Waktu yang tergolong larut untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang.

Kedua alis itu bertaut. Siapa gerangan tamu yang berkunjung malam-malam begini ke rumahnya? Tidak 'kah orang itu tahu, jika yang dilakukannya saat ini dapat mengganggu waktu istirahat orang lain? padahal orang tuanya sedang pergi dan tidak ada di rumah saat ini? Lantas ada keperluan apa, tamu itu berkunjung malam-malam?

Mungkinkah?

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang mulai merasuki kepalanya.

 _Abaikan saja. Nanti juga tamu itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya_.

Mengikuti apa yang dipikirkan kepalanya. Ketukan pintu itu ia abaikan. Buku di tangan kembali menjadi pusat dunianya. Menyelami setiap cerita yang tertulis rapi di buku. Menjelajahi imajinya dan mengikuti alur setiap jalan cerita dengan khidmat. Namun semuanya tak berlangsung lama.

Pintu diketuk semakin brutal. Dirinya jengah sekaligus waspada akan tamu yang semakin brutal itu. Mana ada tamu baik-baik yang mengetuk pintu seperti itu. Sekarang dirinya mulai meyakini apa yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya tadi.

Buku di tangannya pun ia letakkan di atas meja _buffet_ ─setelah melipat halaman yang terakhir kali ia baca. Beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarnya. Keluar dari zona aman untuk melihat tamu pengganggu ketenangan ─menurutnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" berteriak kecil tanpa intonasi. Langkah kakinya cepat, menuruni anak tangga.

Melirik ke arah dapur setelah kakinya berada tepat di lantai. Langkah kakinya pun menuju ruangan tempat biasa ibunya memasak untuk dirinya dan sang ayah.

Pisau kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong _beef steak_ diraihnya. Dirinya hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu tamu tak diundang itu memang berbahaya. Dan ia rasa pisau kecil di tangannya saat ini cukup untuk membuat siapapun orang di luar yang berniat jahat kepadanya mundur.

Ketukan pintu terdengar semakin tidak sabaran. Kuroko mendengus. _Tamu_ nya kali ini benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya semula.

Langkah kakinya semakin pelan saat berada tepat di dekat pintu. Pisau kecil yang diambilnya dari dapur , ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Pegangan pada pisau semakin erat saat tangan yang satunya mulai memutar knop pintu. Wajahnya memang datar seperti biasa,tapi jantungnya di dalam sana berdegup kencang.

Pintu terbuka.

Wajahnya semakin datar saat melihat wajah _tamu_ nya yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

Bolehkah ia melanjutkan niat _baik_ nya untuk melindungi diri dari _tamu_ nya menggunakan pisau dibalik punggungnya sekarang? Rasanya, Kuroko saat ini sedang ingin mencungkil mata _seseorang._ Terlebih lagi saat melihat seringai khas di wajah _tamu_ nya itu.

"Halo, Tetsuya."

Senyum manis tapi beracun terukir apik di wajah ─yang Kuroko enggan akui─ tampan itu. Kuroko juga yakin melihat binar jenaka dari netra dua warna yang selalu terlihat mengintimidasi itu. Surai _crimson_ nya bergerak tertiup angin dari luar.

 _Oh God._ Tidak cukupkah _orang itu_ merusak hari-harinya di Sekolah. Harus kah _orang itu_ mengusik ketenangannya juga di rumah. Haruskah ia menghabiskan malam yang kata orang panjang ini bersama Raja-Iblis-Mesum ─sebutan yang Kuroko berikan pada pemuda di hadapannya saat ini.

"Akashi-kun." Nama itu terucap dengan penuh keengganan dari si _bluenet._ Tatapan datar seperti biasa, ia layangkan pada pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ dihadapannya.

Sementara yang dimaksud langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu izin si pemilik rumah. Sementara Kuroko hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal melihat ketidak sopanan _tamu_ nya itu. Meskipun tidak heran dengan satu sifat _orang itu_ yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Tetap saja mampu membuat dirinya kesal.

"Akashi-kun, aku belum mempersilahkanmu masuk."

Pemuda _scarlet_ yang berjalan di depannya berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mempertemukan _heterochrome_ miliknya dengan _cerulean_ si _bluenett._ Seringai yang sudah sering dilihatnya terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

"Tetsuya tidak akan tega membiarkan _tamu_ nya berdiri di luar, bukan?"

"Kalau tamuku itu Akashi-kun, aku akan tega."

Alis si merah terangkat saat mendengar perkataan si _bluenett_ yang lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Tak terdengar jelas di telinganya karena jarak yang terpaut beberapa langkah darinya. Selain itu si biru juga mengatakannya dengan wajah yang berpaling darinya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Tidak, Lupakan saja!"

Si merah kembali berjalan di depannya. Meninggalkan si biru yang mendengus di belakangnya.

"oh, ya, Tetsuya." menghentikan langkahnya kembali kemudian menoleh ke arah si _bluenett_ yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya . "Bisa kau taruh kembali pisau yang ada di punggungmu itu? Benda itu berbahaya, Tetsuya."

Wajahnya memang datar, tapi batinnya bergolak. Antara ingin melemparkan pisau yang berada di punggunggnya ke kepala merah di hadapannya. Atau menaruhnya kembali ke dapur seperti yang dikatakan pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro di depannya.

Ah. Tapi sepertinya pilihan pertama jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan pilihan ke dua.

"Jangan coba-coba, Tetsuya!" nada yang dingin itu, mampu membuat Kuroko membeku di tempat.

Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap punggung Akashi yang masih berjalan di depannya. Sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari langkah pemuda yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Apa maksud, Akashi-kun?" tanya si biru setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi. Mereka pun berhenti setelah berada di ruang tamu.

Memutar tubuhnya 90◦ untuk menatap si _bluenett_ yang berada di sampingnya. Menatapnya tajam dengan kelereng _heterochrome_ nya.

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya."Aku tahu, Tetsuya ingin melempar kepalaku ini dengan pisau di tanganmu itu."

Kuroko pun menatap Akashi dan pisau kecil yang tak lagi disembunyikannya dibalik punggung secara bergantian.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku ingin melemparkan pisau ini ke kepala Akashi-kun?" Berujar polos dengan tatapan datar. Kuroko Tetsuya sepertinya sedang ingin menantang pemuda yang katanya _absolute_ itu.

"Percuma, Tetsuya." Meninggalkan pemuda biru yang tengah menantangnya secara tersirat. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa terdekat, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Berjalan mendekati pemuda yang seenaknya saja duduk di sofanya tanpa seizinnya itu. Kuroko kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Memicingkan matanya, menatap Akashi yang juga tengah menatapnya datar.

"Melemparkan bola basket ke dalam ring saja, Tetsuya tidak bisa. Ingin melemparkan pisau ke kepalaku?" Tatapan datar itu berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan. "Yang benar saja." Lanjutnya yang diakhiri dengan dengusan geli.

"Akashi-kun ingin mencobanya?" Tidak menutupi rasa jengkelnya lagi pada pemuda yang masih duduk di sofanya itu. Topeng datarnya lepas, dan hanya saat bersama Akashi saja ia melepaskannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Akashi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan kembali menatap Kuroko yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau sendirian di rumah?"

Wajah si _bluenett_ sudah kembali datar. Menatap Akashi tanpa minat. "Ya, lalu kenapa?"

Tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Tetsuya malam ini."

Alis si _bluenett_ menukik. Kernyitan di dahi tanda tak mengerti. "Maksud, Akashi -kun?"

"Malam ini aku akan menginap untuk menemani Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Tapi lebih baik, Akashi-kun pulang saja."

Pengusiran secara halus.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashi-kun. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditemani, Akashi-kun." Lanjutnya menatap Akashi, sedatar-datarnya.

Seringai di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu muncul. Sementara manik _heterochrome_ miliknya menatap penuh arti ke arah si _bluenett._

"Tetsuya tahu, jika aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan."

Tentu saja dirinya tahu. Tapi bolehkah kali ini saja dirinya menolak tawaran Akashi. Ia hanya ingin menikmati malamnya dengan tenang. Karena jika Akashi berada disekitarnya, tidak ada jaminan dirinya aman dari kemesuman si merah yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Atau Tetsuya mau dihukum karena membantahku."

 _Skak mat_. Kalau sudah begini dirinya tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kuroko tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman yang bisa saja mengancam keperaw— eh keperjakaannya. Tidak, terima kasih. Kuroko Tetsuya masih ingin menjaga keperaw— eh, keperjakaannya hingga nanti menikah. Hanya sebuah pemikiran polos dari pemuda polos yang hampir dinodai kepolosannya oleh si merah.

Membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak beranjak dari hadapan Akashi.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya?"

Menghentikan langkahnya yang belum jauh dari pemuda itu. Tubuh kembali dibaliknya hanya untuk menatap datar si merah yang sedang menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Menaruh pisau ini di dapur, Akashi-kun."

 _'Atau kau ingin aku menaruh benda ini di kepalamu, Akashi-kun.'_ Seringai tipis terukir di wajah manis si _bluenett._ Menyetujui pemikirannya.

 _'Dengan senang hati, aku akan melakukannya.'_ Ekspresi keji —yang sama sekali tidak pas untuk wajah manisnya— terpampang di wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu, Tetsuya." Seringai yang lebih mengerikan terukir di wajah si merah. Sementara si _bluenett_ hanya mendengus pelan. Dalam hati merutuki Akashi yang selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Karena jika Tetsuya berani melakukannya—" menjeda perkataannya untuk menatap _cerulean_ di hadapannya. masih dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. "—jangan harap, Tetsuya akan tidur dengan tenang malam ini."

Tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Akashi. Kuroko memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur untuk menaruh benda di tangannya. Sementara Akashi masih duduk di sofa dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Menengadahkan kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ itu, untuk menatap langit-langit rumah Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap kuroko yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan segelas jus di tangannya. Memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan si _bluenett._ Mulai dari saat pemuda itu meletakkan jus di tangannya ke atas meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan si biru. Dan bagaimana pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik.

"Tetsuya mau kemana lagi?"

Menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali menatap si surai _scarlet_ dengan kernyitan di dahinya. "Menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Akashi-kun, tentu saja."

"Itu tidak perlu, Tetsuya."

Memutar tubuhnya untuk benar-benar berhadapan dengan Akashi yang masih duduk di sofanya. Kernyitan di dahinya bahkan belum hilang dan semakin bertambah. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Karena malam ini, aku akan tidur di kamar Tetsuya." Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak terucap itu pun meluncur dari mulut Akashi.

"Tapi tempat tidurku tidak cukup untuk berdua, Akashi-kun. Dan aku yakin, Akashi-kun tidak akan mau tidur di atas _futon."_

Menganggukan kepalanya samar. Membenarkan kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir si pemilik manik _cerulean._ "Aku akan tidur di tempat tidur Tetsuya."

Menghela nafasnya pelan. "kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di _futon."_

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk tidur di atas _futon_ , Tetsuya."

Menggeram pelan. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Manik berwarna serupa langit itu menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lalu aku harus tidur dimana, Akashi-kun?" serunya tak menutupi kejengkelan yang sedang dirasakannya akibat tingkah _bossy_ si kepala merah jelmaan Raja Iblis —menurutnya.

Menyeringai puas saat berhasil menyulut emosi Kuroko. Dirinya benar-benar suka melihat berbagai ekspresi yang sangat langka di wajah minim ekspresi pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya. Meskipun itu ekspresi kesal si _bluenett,_ Akashi tetap menyukainya. Dan menggoda Kuroko adalah hobi terselubungnya.

"Tentu saja di atas tempat tidurmu, bersamaku."

Menghela napasnya panjang. Mencoba meredam emosi yang berhasil disulut Akashi dalam dirinya. Menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sudah ku katakan, Akashi-kun." Manik _cerulean_ itu menatap datar. "Tempat tidurku tidak cukup untuk dua orang."

"Itu mudah." Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang didudukinya. Tangannya bersidekap, sementara tatapannya terus tertuju pada Kuroko di hadapannya. "Kita hanya perlu tidur sambil berpelukan agar tempat tidurmu muat untuk kita berdua." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyuman manis tapi beracun —bagi Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja."

Alis merah terangkat elegan. Seringai terukir apik di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya lebih memilih tidur di kamar tamu bersamaku tanpa sehelai kain?" seringai melebar saat menemukan tatapan horror yang dilayangkan si biru kepadanya. "Atau, tidur dikamarmu dengan pakaian utuh dan membiarkanku memelukmu?"

"Akashi-kun, mengancamku?" manik _cerulean_ memicing. Menatap Akashi yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu pilihan, Tetsuya. Terserah Tetsuya ingin memilih yang mana?" berujar tenang, Akashi mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Kuroko kepadanya.

"Itu bukan pilihan, Akashi-kun."

"Terserah. Jadi?" _heterochrome_ Akashi menatap _cerulean_ Kuroko dengan tatapan menuntut.

Menghela napasnya pelan. "Baiklah, kita akan tidur di kamarku."

"Sayang sekali, aku pikir, Tetsuya akan memilih pilihan yang pertama." Akashi berujar dengan raut wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Sementara Kuroko melototkan mata besarnya ke arah pemuda itu. "Jangan harap, Akashi-kun!"

Menghentakkan kakinya. Kuroko berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Menapaki setiap anak tangga menuju kamarnya sambil sesekali menggerutu pelan. Merutuki nasib buruknya karena harus bertemu Akashi di hari liburnya.

Sementara yang menjadi biang keladi kekesalan si biru hanya terkekeh pelan. Merasa puas karena berhasil membuat wajah datar itu berekspresi karena dirinya.

Beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Akashi pun melangkah mengikuti jejak si biru menuju kamarnya. Atau boleh ia bilang, untuk malam ini adalah kamar mereka.

Meskipun untuk pertama kali baginya berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak menemui kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar si biru. Cukup mudah, saat netra dua warna miliknya menemukan sebuah pintu dengan warna yang identik dengan Kuroko.

Pintu yang dipoles cat berwarna biru itu dibuka. Hal pertama yang ditangkap inderanya adalah punggung si biru yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Enggan menolehkan kepalanya meskipun Akashi tahu jika pemuda itu mengetahui dirinya yang datang ke kamar.

Pintu ditutup kembali. Melangkahkan kakinya konstan, memasuki kamar bernuansa biru muda.

Ranjang kecil dengan _bed cover_ biru menjadi destinasinya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, dengan tatapan terarah pada si biru —yang ia yakini tidak fokus— membaca buku di tangannya.

"Tetsuya."

"…" Diabaikan.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya —lagi, sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar mendapat jawaban dari si biru.

"…" diabaikan —lagi.

Menggeram pelan karena kembali diabaikan. Napas dihembuskan kasar. Mencoba menekan emosinya saat menghadapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang merajuk.

Merajuk, eh?

Akashi Seijuuro bukanlah manusia paling sabar di dunia ini. Justru sebaliknya, kesabaran seorang Akashi Seijuuro itu sangat tipis. Lebih tipis dari benang yang sering digunakan ibu-ibu rumah tangga untuk menjahit.

"Tetsuya!" kali ini suaranya terdengar dingin mengancam. "Tidur sekarang juga!" sebuah perintah mutlak diucapkan. "Atau kau ingin aku yang memaksamu untuk tidur?!" disertai sebuah ancaman.

Bunyi kursi yang bergeser terdengar. Manik _heterochrome_ Akashitak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari si biru. Setiap pergerakan kecil Kuroko, terekam jelas dalam otak jeniusnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu menutup bukunya, dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Berjalan melewatinya menuju sudut ranjang yang satunya.

Akashi bahkan harus memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Kuroko yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi memunggunginya. Akashi juga bisa melihat pemuda itu berbaring terlalu dekat dengan ujung tempat tidurnya. Bermaksud untuk menjaga jarak dengan dirinya.

Menghela napasnya lelah. Akashi pun beranjak menaiki tempat tidur. Menarik selimut untuk memyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tangannya terulur, melingkari perut Kuroko dan menarik pemuda itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Punggung dan dada pun menempel. Dagu Akashi ditumpukan di bahu kecil Kuroko. Dirinya juga bisa merasakan, tubuh si biru yang sempat menegang akibat perlakuannya.

"Tetsuya marah?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf." Lirih Akashi yang kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kuroko sendiri sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Akashi. Dirinya sangat yakin jika pemuda itu tidak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf sebelumnya. Bahkan dirinya yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan pemuda itu di Sekolah, belum pernah mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Meskipun dirinya marah, pemuda itu hanya menggodanya saja dan membuat dirinya lupa akan kemarahannya.

Tapi kali ini—

Benarkah, Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang selama ini dikenalnya? Atau seorang alien yang tengah menyamar menjadi Akashi?

"Akashi-kun?"

—dirinya harus memastikannya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Tubuh yang memunggungi itu berputar hingga berhadapan. Kepala dengan helaian _teal_ mendongak untuk menatap _heterochrome_ pemuda itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar Akashi-kun?"

Alis merah terangkat elegan. _Heterochrome_ nya menatap _cerulean_ di hadapannya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Tentu saja ini aku, Akashi Seijuuro."

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Akashi-kun yang ku kenal itu kejam, keras kepala, semaunya sendiri, menyebalkan dan mesum." Dahi si merah berkedut kesal. "Jadi tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun yang ku kenal meminta maaf."

Ah. Sekarang, Akashi tahu. Kenapa Kuroko meragukan keaslian dirinya saat ini.

"Aku ini benar-benar Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya."

"Benar, Kau Akashi Seijuuro si Raja-Iblis-Mesum itu dan bukan alien yang sedang menyamar menjadi Akashi-kun."

Mendecak pelan. Akashi baru tahu jika Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki banyak panggilan tak mengenakan untuknya.

"Tetsuya meragukanku?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tetsuya nakal dan harus dihukum."

Manik serupa langit dimusim panas itu melebar. Kalimat itu membuatnya yakin jika Akashi yang sedang memeluknya saat ini, adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenalnya.

Meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat wajah Akashi semakin dekat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Memejamkan matanya erat bersiap menghadapi hukuman yang biasa ia dapatkan saat di Sekolah.

Lama dirinya memejamkan mata namun tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh bibirnya. Namun dirinya harus dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya. Sesuatu dengan tekstur lembut yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka. Menampilkan manik _cerulean_ tadi bersembunyi. Menatap _heterochrome_ yang menatapnya teduh.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sebuah senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah Akashi. Pelukan dieratkan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian serupa langit yang menguarkan aroma _vanila_ yang menenangkan.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah malam." Menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Oyasuminasai, Tetsuya." Pucuk kepala biru dikecup ringan. Sebelum menutup mata dan menyembunyikan manik _heterochrome_ dalam kelopaknya.

Kuroko masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Pemuda itu mencium keningnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hal yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari Akashi sebelumnya, dan mampu mengalirkan perasaan hangat ke dalam hatinya.

"Oyasuminasai, Akashi-kun."

Tersenyum tipis dalam dekapan si Merah. Dirinya pun mulai menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Akashi. Menghirup aroma mint yang menenangkan dan mampu membuat matanya terpejam.

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga untuk mengajak Akashi menginap lagi lain waktu. Tidak ada salahnya juga, jika mereka berbagi kehangatan seperti saat ini. Kehangatan yang tidak pernah Kuroko dapatkan dari orang lain selain Akashi Seijuuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai,, ketemu lagi sama Viz disini.**

 **Pasti pada penasaran sama hubungan AkaKuro disini? Mereka ga pacaran tapi kok mesra?**

 **Sebenarnya ide fict ini udah ada sejak lama. Dan niat awal waktu dulu, mau dijadikan fict MC. Berhubung Viz punya hutang fict MC di fandom sebelah, akhirnya niat awal itu Viz urungkan dan lebih memilih untuk dibuat OS.**

 **Dan bagi yang penasaran sama hubungan AkaKuro, nanti akan Viz buat prekuel dan sekuelnya. Tapi kalau Viz ga sibuk ya ;)**

 **Semoga dirimu terpuaskan SIUCCHI ^O^**

 **Arigatou buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini.**

 **Saran dan kritik, Viz terima dengan senang hati di kolom review mau pun PM. Boleh flame asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik yang anda pelajari di sekolah ;)**

 **Mind to REVIEW ^o^**


End file.
